


Brat America, Russia Edition

by Irascibleboyy



Series: Brat!America [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Brat America, Dom/sub, It's russias turn, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, big gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irascibleboyy/pseuds/Irascibleboyy
Summary: After dating Arthur for a little while, Alfred gets invited out to lunch with Ivan.But it is not what it seems...
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia), America/France (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Brat!America [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Brat America, Russia Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! This has been so much fun to write! This is a roleplay between me and my friend.
> 
> Also-
> 
> This isn't a fully finished chapter, but I wanted to get it out

America. Alfred Freedom Jones. A man who'd call himself the hero, and act tough. He was silly, loud, and sometimes, bratty. A few months ago He started a relationship with another man named Arthur Kirkland. Arthur managed to pull this brattyness out, trying to teach him manners and better ways to act, something he failed to do when raising the boy. 

What he actually managed to do is enhance it. And maybe he liked it better this way. But that's another story. 

Alfred sat in the meeting room during their lunch break. Arthur brought him food so he could go and dine with Francis for reasons not portrayed. Alfred didn't care, as long as the others didn't notice his differences.

Russia, also known as Ivan Braginski, had arrived early to the meeting. He sat down in his chair and quietly watched as the rest of the nations began to fill the empty seats. He waved to them, exchanged a few greetings and had some meaningless conversations about how his day was or how he was doing. 

Everything was fairly calm, but that was broken the second Alfred stepped into the room. They were complete opposites im almost every way. While Alfred was loud, egotistical and obnoxious, Ivan was considered to be quiet and introverted by most of the other countries that knew him. Personally, Ivan didn't think very highly of himself, but there was one thing that everyone, including himself, could agree on. 

He always got what he wanted. Ivan was naturally a dominant and controlling person. He was feared for this trait; he's killed people and taken over countless other nations in the past.

Ivan had his mind set on the American in the room, and he was going to rip him out of Arthur's grasp and have him all to himself one of these days. The Russian thought about his plan during the lunch break, occasionally looking over at America with a look of determination, but would quickly look away out of fear of being caught. He didn't need his cover blown just yet.

Alfred perked an eyebrow at him, chuckling. "Hey there, big guy. What's up dude?" He asked, turning to him, grinning. 

He examined him, wiping his mouth.

Ivan looked up at him, an innocent smile stretched across his face. "I'm just eating, Amerika. I was rushing this morning and forgot to have breakfast." he chuckled, taking another bite of his lunch. 

Ivan always preferred to call Alfred by his nation's name. There wasn't really a serious meaning behind it; he just struggled to pronounce the name Alfred correctly due to his accent.

He nodded, smiling a bit. "Nah dude, I understand. Arthur would never let me go hungry, unless he tried to cook that day." 

Alfred didn't notice anything off about him, not really minding being called America, as that'd what most people called him during war. 

"So Ivan," he stretched a bit, his smile lowering. "So, whatcha looking at..?"

"I know what you're doing." Ivan stated simply, looking Alfred up and down as he stretched. He wasn't going to let win any games he wanted to play with him. The Russian could read him like a book. 

The smile stayed on his face, but a more serious look glossed his eyes. "I have a question, though. What's so appealing about Angliya? What do you see in him?"

"And what's that?" He huffed, crossing his arms over the chest. "I thought we agreed that the cold war was over dude."

He thought about it, leaning on the palm of his hand. "He's almost always been there for me. He's nice, and if I'm hurting hell just cheer me up. He knows what I've been through, and can handle me well." He shrugged.

Ivan decided to ignore his first statement for the moment; he needed more information to make sure he didn't read the atmosphere wrong. Alfred really never knew when to stop bringing up the cold war, and it was starting to irritate the Russian. Someone needed to teach him to shut his pretty little mouth. 

"That's cute." He murmured, "I'm surprised you two aren't eating lunch together. Is he busy?" he asked, genuinely curious on where the brit could have ran off to. That would give him an estimate on how much longer he'd be alone with the american.

"He gets fed up with me, so he's with Francis. Well, thats his excuse." He frowned, biting into his lunch again.

He didn't like being alone, and Ivan doesn't speak much, so basically he was alone. "They said they were going to this nice restaurant. Something I'm not fancy enough for apparently." He was practically pouting at this point.

"Do you want to go out somewhere?" He asked, feeling a warmth rise up in his chest. This could be his chance to win Alfred over, and he wasn't going to take any chances. Going out together for lunch had to count as something, right?

Ivan packed away the rest of his lunch and stood up. He pushed his chair in and walked over towards the door, looking over his shoulder to flash Alfred another smile. "I'll pay."

His eyes widened a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck, smiling softly. "I mean..." He felt his head spina bit. "I already had a lunch..." He wanted to go more than anything. Not only disobeying Arthur, but getting lots of enjoyment out of it. Plus, Russia was super hot dude. he mumbled, glancing down. Discomfort filled the pit of his stomach, thinking it over. "Arthurs been helping me lose weight and all."

"Well, I'm going to go and that'll leave you alone here, da? I'm going to this nice restaurant down the street. I'm certain it has burgers there. I'll see you soon." He chuckled, winking at Alfred before opening the door and walking out of the room. He new he already won this game. Ivan was well aware of the fact that he hated being alone. They used to be enemies, after all. It was important for him to know all of his weaknesses. 

Besides, if the american refused an offer that involved a burger, Ivan would think the real America is dead in a ditch and replaced by a clone.

Alfred stuttered, scrambling after him. "Wait! I'll come with you, Ivan..." He murmured, looking embarrassed. 

"Arthur isn't here, so he's not in charge." He grinned at his loophole, pushing up his glasses. "And who cares, I want a burger!"

"Well, now that I know you're coming with.." Ivan looked at him nervously. 

"What places have good burgers around here? I really don't know." He admitted, continuing to walk down the hall towards the front door. He wasn't very familiar with the area at all.

He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Really dude-" he paused himself, sighing. "there's the stone head tavern, we can play board games while we eat our burgers." He explained, pulling out his phone, gps-ing the way to the tavern.

"It's amaaaaazing dude!" He looked at him with stars in his eyes.

Ivan couldn't help the blush that spread across his face, but he could blame that on the heat. He wasn't used to these warmer climates at all, and he definitely didn't dress appropriately for it. 

"It sounds nice." He stated, "I don't really eat burgers, so I'm trusting that you know what you're talking about." he didn't like burgers at all. He really, really didn't. The board games did sound fun, and he was certain he'd beat Alfred at whatever they decided to play.

He grinned, starting to walk down the block. "They have stuff other than burgers, y'know." He raised his arms up, and putting them behind his head.

He felt happy as he walked with him, rambling about this and that. "And anyways, these burgers are unreal. My personal favorite is sheriff of Nottingham. It's a half pound burger, toast bun with this amazing jam, blue cheese and bacon!" He drooled a bit thinking about it.

He walked beside him, nodding along as Alfred rambled on. He enjoyed listening to him talk, even if it wasn't about anything important. Something about his voice sparked his interest, and it was addicting. He couldn't get enough of it. 

Ivan looked over at him and noticed the drool on his lip, tilting his head to the side like a puppy. "You've got a little something on your face." he giggled.

"Whoopsies." He chuckled, wiping it away. "Dude, it's difficult to not drool when talking about amazing burgers that are freshly made." 

When they arrived, he did some jazz hands. "Welcome to Stone head tavern my dude. They've got drinks, burgs, fries, all sorts of other stuff!"

Ivan stared at the building in front of them. He wasn't very impressed with it; the restaurant didn't stand out at all. He didn't mind, it was definitely better than going somewhere loud and flashy. 

"It looks promising." he said with fake enthusiasm, "Why don't we head inside?"

He nodded, walking in. The waiter recognized him, taking him to his favorite spot, and grabbing his go to speed game. "Here, Iggy wanted to play it a while back, because of the unicorns. It's super easy dude." He chirped as he opened up unstable unicorns. 

THe waiter took their drink orders, Alfred ordering a beer and a lemonade, before also getting an appetizer.

He followed Alfred over towards the spot, tilting his head in confusion when they got there. He wasn't very experienced with these types of games and he didn't know how to play. 

Ivan ordered a titos on the rocks and the same appetizer as Alfred, not knowing what else to order. Nothing looked very appealing to him.

Alfred went through explaining the rules. It was a simple and childish game. "It's like exploding kittens, which reminds me of kittens in a blender." He rambled, showing him the dozen baby unicorns, quickly grabbing himself the narwhal. "Do you want the death Baby? She seems like your vibe, man."

Eventually their appetizers arrived. Home made potato chisps, and lots of cheese. "So good~" He purred when he slipped some into his mouth.  
Ivan nodded and grabbed the game piece that Alfred was talking about. He examined it for a moment, trying to understand the comparison. "It's cute." he murmured, turning his attention over to the plate of food that arrived. 

The russian regretted ordering the same thing as the blonde. It wasn't his type of food at all, but he didn't want to be rude. He'd think of a way to express his hatred for the food later. It was all part of the plan. He grabbed one and forced it down his throat, finding the taste disgusting, but by now he was used to eating things he didn't like at all. 

"I agree, they taste good." he was lying through his teeth.

He perked an eyebrow at him, laughing. "Dude, you don't have to say you like it for my sake." He pulled the plate over to himself. "I can handle it."

He placed the narwhal down, and shuffled the cards. "All you have to do is get ten unicorns, and you win!" He gave him and himself seven cards before pointing to something on the menu. 

"It's a sweet salmon dish with an apricot jam and rice, seems more your alley, doesn't it?" He was smiling softly as he monched away, somehow not getting it onto his cards or outfit.

He signed to himself, feeling thankful that the american wasn't as dumb as he seemed. That was a good thing, well, for now. He really hoped that he couldn't read his true intentions.

Ivan picked up the cards and glanced over them, quirking up an eyebrow. These were.. Interesting cards, to say the least. 'Is this what people here find fun?' 

"It does, thank you." he smiled back at Alfred, amazed at the amount of food he was able to shove in his mouth without making a huge mess. It was definitely impressive, and it got him thinking.

He played his first card, a basic unicorn with glasses a striped scarf, and a cape. He grinned, glancing up at him. "The hipster unicorn, is actually based on a character from this webcomic called homestuck. Isn't that cool!"

He was fidgetting a bit, rocking from side to side. 

"Your turn, dude!" He cheered, the waiter bringing their drinks.

Ivan looked down at the card Alfred had played, then pack at his own set of cards. He played one of his own cards, which was a basic unicorn with a flower crown around it's head. 

"Homestuck? I've never heard of it." he stated, feeling confused at the name. All of this was very, very confusing. What did staying at home and hipsters have to do with each other? He really didn't want an answer to that. 

He grabbed his drink and took a sip from the glass, completely ignoring the straw that was provided. What was the point of drinking alcohol with a straw? It seemed useless to him.

"Makes sense, I don't think you'd like it big guy." He chuckled at that sipping his lemonade before drawing a card and playing a second level unicorn, the chainsaw unicorn. "Kinda breaks your own Pro-Hate laws..."

"Some of these are super spooky dude, like Halloween shit." He wince, before shaking his head and sighing.

"You consider Halloween to be scary?" Ivan asked, quirking up an eyebrow. He always thought that Halloween was a fun holiday in western culture; he never thought anything about it was frightening. The costumes were always so cute. 

He took a sip of his titos, "Do horror movies scare you?" he asked, amused. "We should watch a horror movie together."

"Of course not dude! But they're that level of spooky, especially when the cosplayers work at those fright zones at six flags!!!" He grinned, sipping his beer this time. "They spend so much time of their costumes, and get to wear them whenever, but on halloween they go all out! Plus Ultra dude!"

He looked like a child explaining the plot of a tv show to his parent, and still shoving food into his face. "And no, horror movies are not scary. But psycological horror makes me jumpy. Finally, sure! If Iggy's chill with it."

"I don't see why you have to ask him. You're an adult, aren't you? Just let him know we're watching a movie together. I know I could find something that'll scare you." Ivan murmured, already thinking of movies that'll get Alfred screaming from fear. Maybe he just wanted an excuse to 'protect' him from the contents of the movie. What's so wrong with that?

He stared at Alfred for a moment, studying his face as he kept shoving food into his mouth. Sure, it was messy, but he had to admit it was a little cute. If he made a mess at his house though, that would be a different story. He wouldn't get away with that.  
ThisOneNerd05/17/2020  
He laughed, shaking his hands in front of his face to hide his blush. "Nonono, dude I mean if we're free. We do most things together, his rules." He explained still being vague.

He brought another chip to his mouth before setting it down. "as for scaring me." He sighed, glancing up at him. "That's super difficult to do!"

"Rules? What do you mean rules?" Ivan asked curiously, continuing to stare at the American's face as he ate. He just couldn't look away. He took a sip of his drink and sighed. 

"I'm sure it's easy to scare you." he chuckled, "I know exactly how to."

Alfred couldn't hide his blush this time as he stilled, his face red. "Well like for our relationship, obviously and stuff like that! Heheh..." He laughed awkwardly, frowning at himself. "Wait, how do you know how to scare me?"

"Why wouldn't I know how to scare you?" Ivan laughed, unable to stop the smile forming on his face when he noticed the other man blush. "I know some of your deepest, darkest fears. I could find some movies revolving around those."

Alfred stammered a bit, trying to compose himself, and failing. "Oh yeah? Prove it!" Big mistake, he realized this a few moments afterwards, but didn't show it. Decided to instead, cross his arm sober his chest with confidence.

"I can't prove it now; I wouldn't want to get arrested, or hurt you right now. We're out for lunch, aren't we? Being dragged out by the police wouldn't be a rude way to end this.." Ivan smirked, watching as Alfred began to lose his cool. It was cute. "I can show you afterwards."

He took a moment to breathe slowly, his face turning pale. "Okay then, but later..." He mumbled as the waiter returned to take their lunch orders. "Sheriff of Nottingham. Double bacon, and as rare as you're legally allowed to sell it to me." He murmured, playing with his narwhal.

Ivan nodded and placed down his next card, a basic level unicorn with a flannel on. The game almost completely escaped his mind; talking to Alfred was a little more entertaining. He quickly turned to the waiter, "The salmon dish, please." He ordered.

Alfred stayed quiet until the waiter was out of earshot, frowning at the larger man. "Rude. You can't just-" he groaned, getting frustrated. He shoved the last bit of cheese and chips away from himself with a huff.

"Rude?" Ivan questioned, raising an eyebrow. He was genuinely confused as to what he did. He frowned a little, taking the last sip of his drink and looking at the cards in his hands to avoid making eye contact.

Alfred played a brightly colored pegasus, trying to get himself out of the headspace he had slipped into. "Sorry, Ivan... I know usually you don't freak me out, but that statement sent shivers down my spine, dude." He fiddled with his cards, rereading the ones he'd already played. "It's super easy for me to just put up a front that I'm not scared, but I've been trying to get better about it."

"So I did scare you?" He asked, feeling a little guilty for making Alfred that frightened already. Maybe his original plan was a bad idea. Normally, Ivan wouldn't have had an issue beating his head in with something, or putting on a movie so frightening that it would send Alfred to the hospital, but something felt different. He played his next card, a purple unicorn wearing glasses and holding a phone. "I've noticed you've been more jumpy lately."

"Not scared. Definitely not, scared." He said sternly, swallowing heavily. Of course he wasn't different. Same old alfred, doing same old Alfred things. Like acting like he was in charge! That's a normal thing, right? "I haven't been jumpy. I don't get jumpy." He played a cute unicorn that had a fish tail for a bottom half.

Ivan played a blue unicorn with a plain shirt on, "You've been very jumpy. You can't lie about that. It's very easy to notice." he murmured, resting his elbow on the table and leaning his face against his hand. He definitely hadn't been observing Alfred for a while now. Why would he do that? He had no reason to whatsoever. "You seem a little frightened right now."

Alfred played a unicorn with knives strapped to it. "That's... Not my fault..." He mumbled, glancing away. It really wasn't, at least, that's what he thought. He felt as if it was Arthurs, but that wasn't true. The conflict of this swirled in his gut before finally saying with confidence, "I'm not scared Ivan."

"I know it's not your fault. Someone must be making you jumpy, da? I have my suspicions." He stated, playing the same card that Alfred had just played. "I'm glad you aren't scared." he giggled, thinking about different ways that he could really scare him.

Alfred stared at the cards for a few moments, a small frown forming on the americans face. "No one is making me jumpy. And your suspicions are false, whatever they are." He play a magic card, taking out two of russia's cards.

"I don't think so. You're hiding something." Ivan insisted, huffing when he noticed that two of his cards were taken. A few decades ago, the russian would have loved to see that frown. Now, it honestly hurt a little. He didn't process that, of course. Something else must have been bothering him.

"I'm not hiding anything, Ivan." He said sternly, pinching himself under the table. His eyes looked distant as he set his cards face down onto the table. The waiter brought over their lunches, refilling his lemonade and asking if they'd want another round of drinks.

Ivan turned his attention over towards the waiter, thanking him for his lunch. He nodded at the request, definitely feeling the need for more alcohol after this whole conversation. He looked back over at Alfred, sighing. "If you say so.."

He nodded, taking his burger happily. "I'm sorry Ivan..." He murmured, shoving a handful of fries into his mouth to stop him from speaking. "I don't mean to upset you." He said after his mouth was clear. "I just... It's embarrassing, and I don't want to share this with anyone..."

"Embarrassing?" Ivan asked, now much more intrigued. He picked up his fork and cut off a piece of his salmon, not bothering to use a knife. He shoved the piece of salmon between his lips and swallowed, enjoying the taste much more compared to the appetizer. "I've heard worse. You can share." he said, smiling innocently.

He quickly shook his head, picking up his burger, trying to ignore the hint of blush on his cheekbones. "The thing it, it's none of your business Ivan. It is between me, and Arthur." He took a bite, humming gently, distracted for a bit.

Ivan huffed, realizing he was going nowhere with this. Alfred was too stubborn for his own good, and he wasn't going to get an answer out of him. He had his suspicions about what was going on, but he wanted to hear the american say it. "I know it's none of my business, I'm just curious. That's all."

"You're curious about my headspaces is the problem." He scowled for a few moments before realizing his mistake, covering his mouth with his right hand. He felt shame and fear creep over himself as he stared at the russian.

"I think it's cute." Ivan stated, "You shouldn't be that embarrassed about." he shrugged, looking down at his plate with a sigh. Eye contact was getting harder and harder to maintain. It felt really, really awkward and the Russian was bad with dealing with that.

Alfred nodded, pushing his food away. "Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten upset. It was rude, and uncalled for." He tried to smile at him, brushing his bangs back.

Ivan's face flushed a light shade of pink when he noticed the smile, causing him to bite back a smile of his own. Sometimes he hated that the american had that effect on him. "No need to apologize." he reassured him, "you're fine."

He chuckled at that, nodding. "Still, I've gotta apologise sometimes for my loud mouth." It seems his mood had switched, a happiness in his voice that wasn't there before the apology. "Besides, it's better to ask forgiveness than permission, right?

"You make a good point." He chuckled, nodding in agreement. "You can be really.. sweet, sometimes. I appreciate that part of you." he murmured, lifting his head back up so all of his attention was focused on the man in front of him.

Alfred rubbed the back of his neck, his smile wide. "Aw, dude, you don't gotta flatter me like that. I ain't that sweet." He didn't notice the slight blush on his cheekbones.

The blush on Ivan's face was much more noticeable now; a dark shade of red now spread across his face. "You can be, I'm being honest with you. You're sweet."

"Uh-" he chuckled, grinning a bit. "Dude you're getting a bit red. Must be those clothes of yours. I tell ya it's too hot for a scarf!" He huffed jokingly, oblivious to his affect on the man

"Oh, yes-" he coughed. "It's quite hot outside. That's it." He glanced down at the scarf around his neck, then quickly looked back up at Alfred. "I'd rather not take it off." he admitted, nervously. He never took his scarf off around anyone.

Alfred pouted, leaning on the palm of his hand. "C'mon, Ivan. We've known each other for like, three hundred years! Surely I could get a little peak..." Puppy dog eyes are being given. Be warned. Puppy dog eyes.

Ivan could feel the sweat roll down his forehead, and he couldn't tell if it was from his nerves or the heat outside. Nobody saw what was under his scarf. He always kept it a secret, and he never wanted to explain what happened. It was easier to hide it. But those stupid puppy dog eyes..  
"If you really want to see, you have to promise to keep your mouth shut." he warned.

He held up his hand, looking serious for a moment. He shut his eyes. "Scouts honor, Dude. I would never tell a single soul!" He peeked a bit, looking excited.

He nodded, glancing around the area to make sure nobody was looking at them. He grabbed onto his scarf, slowly tugging it down. He looked down at the floor, feeling embarrassed about how exposed his neck was. Deep, messy scars stretched across the russian's neck.

Alfred's eyes widened, his excited look leaving his quickly. "Ivan, you didn't need to show me..." He murmured, moving himself to the seat next to Ivan. "I'm not gonna ask." He said, pulling the Russian into a hug. He knew how it felt. His own body was covered in scars.

Ivan's body tensed up and froze at the sudden hug. He didn't know how to react. How long had it been since someone hugged him? He couldn't remember. People always avoided touching him, and affection was a very foreign concept to him. Nobody was this gentle with him. "What're you doing?" he asked, voice soft.

"Hugging the giant lovable bear that deserve love and affection." He mumbled into his shoulder, humming happily. He'd wanted to do this for a long time, and as he did, he felt his emotions leave himself, and enter Ivan. His joy, his happiness. "I'm strong, Ivan. I can keep you safe."

After a minute of remaining still, the russian finally moved his arms around the smaller man and hugged him back. He held him close, feeling a warmth in his chest that he couldn't recognize. He felt like he could cry, but he held that back. He couldn't show how touch starved he really was. "You.. aren't scared?"

"Of course not dude!" He pulled back a little, lowering the collar of his shirt a little. "Got this from the civil war." There was a deep scar right under his collar bone. "I've got plenty of scars." He hugged him tighter, smiling. "I could never be scared of you."

Ivan glanced down at the scar, taking a deep breath. He could only imagine the pain the younger nation went through. He bit down onto his lip, attempting to keep himself calm and collected. He didn't want Alfred to let go; he was afraid he'd never experience this ever again. "You should hate me.." he sighed, quietly. "You shouldn't want to hug me"

"Eh, a lot of people say that to me." He snickered, sighing happily in his arms. He felt safe as he held him close, bit this was getting a bit too long for a friendly hug. "And anyways, why should I? You're wonderful to hug, you're nice in a weird psychotic way, and you're super calm!" He listed out on his fingers. "You're the whole package, bro."

"I don't think I'm all that nice.." Ivan mumbled, getting wrapped up in his own thoughts. He believed that he didn't deserve any of this. He didn't think he earned the right to be shown affection after everything he's done. "You're too kind to me."

He thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "Mmm. Nope! I'm pretty sure you're very nice." He leaned back, grinning wide. "And for me being too kind? Then you just gotta pay it back to me." He stick his tongue out a him, his smile genuine. He felt happy.

Ivan really, really wanted to kiss him after that. He wanted to shove his tongue right back into his mouth, but he didn't. That's when reality struck him again. Alfred was taken. He was already in a relationship. He almost forgot. Everything that was being given was strictly platonic, and that almost broke his heart. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, curious.

He paused, shrugging kinda. "I could always ask Iggy if we could hang out. He's a big wuss, so he probably won't come." He still didn't want to delve into that side of their relationship with him. Especially not in public.

"That sounds like fun to me." He thought for a moment, about Arthur and Alfred, together. He didn't think he could bring himself to third wheel. How hard would it be to hide Arthur's body anyways..? Ivan his head, ignoring those thoughts for the moment.

He watched him carefully, tilting his head. "What's wrong? You seem lost in thought, my dude." He hummed, frowning a bit. Just like Ivan, he knew this guy. He knew how he acted. "Is this about me and Arthur being together?"

"No, of course not." He replied calmly, being extra cautious on how he spoke. He didn't want Alfred to be suspicious of him, and he didn't want to explain himself. He had to be alright with hanging out as friends. Friends.

Alfred crossed his arms over his chest. "Duuude..." He groaned, pouring a bit. He really liked the man, he did. It wasn't fair that if he like him, he was unhappy because another guy got to him first. "You realize me and Arthur are in an open relationship, right?"

".. You are?" Ivan asked, genuinely surprised to hear this information. He honestly didn't know, and he probably should have asked. He wasn't very familiar with the concept, considering the very little relationship experience he had. He also hated sharing.

He smirked, nodding as he plucked one of the last chips off the plate. "Well, of course we are. Iggy likes to have fun with Francis sometimes, and I'm okay with that." He explained, popping the chip into his mouth.


End file.
